


Youtube is a Goldmine

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Series: #MalecWeek [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Compliant, Day 1 - Future Scene, Disney, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, M/M, MW2017, Malec, Malec Week, Modern family - Freeform, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, phineas and ferb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: What do you do when your fiancé, as well as your two children, are watching cartoons so early in the morning? Join then of course!





	Youtube is a Goldmine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MalecWeek2017 Day 1** \- _Future Scene_
> 
> So, I realize that this was almost a month ago. I wan't informed there was MalecWeek! I am so sorry for being late. I still hope you enjoy~ Yes, if you're curious, I will write the rest of the week prompts too~ 
> 
> Set in the very far future of book-canon. Alec and Magnus have adopted their two children. Be ready for cuteness!

_There’s a hundred and four days of summer vacation,_  
and school comes along just to it.  
  


The all-too-familiar theme song of his kids’ favorite TV show could be heard as far as the entrance hall. Alec need not be surprised. His fiancé, as well as their two children, were avid fans of the show.

He found the trio cuddled under thick canary yellow sheets with the 50-inch TV, that Magnus had conveniently quote-unquote borrowed from the nearby appliance center, illuminating their faces.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been holed up here watching cartoons all morning?” Alec asked, checking his watch. Half past-eight, it said.

“Dad, shh! Be quiet.” Rafael pressed a finger to his lip. “The episode is starting!”

Alec lifted both hands to his hips, frowning. “Magnus,” he called out, raising his voice over the TV’s audio. “Answer me, please.”

Magnus’ head popped out from under the covers. His hair lay flat over his head, make-up smudged, and looking for all the world like has not gone to bed in forever. That might very well be the case since Alec remember the warlock working on something last night.

“I assume you finished your potion?”

Magnus grinned cheekily. “It’s, uh… _brewing_. Yes, that’s it. I was, uhm, uh… distracted.” Alec raised an eyebrow. “Okay, you caught me. I’m nearly done. I promise! I’m just waiting for…”

“Papa, shh! Shh!” This time, it was little Max who crawled on top of Magnus. His chubby fingers covered Magnus’ mouth.

“It’s the bonus episode!” Rafael explained, “They’re going to the future!”

Alec tilted his head. “You mean the one where they meet Candice’s kids? And Dofen-face had political damnation all over the world?”

Magnus shook his head. Then, carefully, pried off Max’s hands on his face. “It’s Doofenshmirtz,” he corrected, “But, no. This is the one that never made the Disney cut.”

Curious, Alec plopped himself onto the nearest empty space on the couch. “Come’ere, kiddo.” He lifted three-year-old Max from Magnus and took a seat. “Huh,” he said, seeing two real life people instead of colorful characters. “Where did you find this?”

“Youtube!” Magnus giggled.

Alec hummed. “Ahh, yes, youtube is a goldmine.” Then, he noticed it. “By the angel, Magnus! Did you switch out our TV again?”

Magnus ducked for cover. “Uhm, no…?”

“Really?”

“Well, I was getting bored ot TiVo…”

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tell me you left money this time, please.”

 “Uhhh,” Magnus snapped his fingers. “Yes, yes, I did.”

“Dad, pops, _come on_ ,” Rafael whined, “I thought we were trying to watch TV!”

Between Magnus’ puppy-cat eyes, Max’s silly giggling, and Rafael’s tone, Alec knew that the battled had been won. He can’t, just can’t, win against the collective Alec-wrangling super powers of his family.

“We’ll finish this episode but then going out this afternoon. Don’t forget that we promised your Aunt Izzy that we’ll be in the picnic she’s organizing. Okay?”

Rafael and Max both beamed.

Magnus, on the other hand, wormed his hand behind Alec’s back and snuggled into Alec’s space. “Am I allowed to bring take-out or just relief potions?”

“That Pad Thai from our favorite place would be good.”

**Author's Note:**

> **I would be so happy to hear from you~**
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
